puchicaratfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Berirumarine
Aqua Berirumarine is the third playable character in Puchi Carat. Info The text written below is merely a placeholder for what will eventually be written. Floryte Berirumarine is the first daughter of the Berirumarine family, and is the younger sister of the sorcerer Shelito, though the two are better known by their alternate names - Aqua and Paz. Aqua is a perpetually cheerful girl; always seen with a smile on her face and her distinctive parasol in her hands. She is described as "prone to daydreaming," though saying she has a loose grasp on the world around her is probably a better descriptor Aqua loves clothes. You might think you know someone with a clothes fixation, but Aqua is nuts about them - she loves looking at all the possible styles and patterns of clothing, and is constantly admiring the wardrobes of those she meets. She admires them so much that, when she isn't collecting their Secret Stones, she's robbing them of their garments afterwards. It doesn't matter if the clothes belong to children, men or even fairies, she'll try and claim them for herself anyway. All of her ambitions revolve around her garment fixation, from either simply expanding her collection (ie. possessing every single piece of clothing in the world) to owning her own clothes store, or even just enlisting people in a fashion show. Her fixation goes so far that she believes large creatures like By to be people in costume. Because of her utter infatuation with clothes of all shapes and sizes, her relationships with other people are a mite strained. Although permanently jolly and good-natured, she ignores all discussion topics unrelated fashion, and when she wants something, she's very reluctant to let it slip by. Likewise, she refuses to ever give away anything for free, and is very protective of her gemstone. Although she appears to hold some form of respect for her brother Paz, the two have no common interests, and only interact when there are Secret Stones to be taken. She holds some form of respect for Rald; one instance can be down to him fixing her parasol, though the other instance could just be her trying to coax a gemstone out of him. She dislikes Opa for his lack of beauty, fashion sense and charm, though she appears happy to enroll him in her fashion show. Voice Lines Voiced by Shibata Yumiko Note: Aqua's way of speaking is pretty polite, for the most part. Her line, "Go, go!~"/"Ikeikedesu-wa!~" is actually pretty rude, it's almost like telling someone to get away from you, as opposed to how it looks when translated to "Go, go!" which has an almost motivational feeling to it. Though, translating it to "Get away!" seemed extremely out of character- especially considering the way she sounded as she said it, though that could just be me nitpicking, in a sense. Trivia *Aqua lives in Pendeloak, the capital of the realm. One can assume she has's got a rather humongous house to hold all her clothes. The place is parsed "Pende Rowke" in the arcade map, though it should really be translated as Pendeloque. *Aqua's "real" name is translated as Floryte, which bears a striking resemblance to the word "Flourite". *Her family surname, Berirumarine, can also be translated as "Berylmarine", connecting to how the aquamarine gemstone is closely related to the beryl mineral. *Aqua's seiyu, Shibata Yumiko, also plays C. Mond and Sapphire. Theme Smile For Me Sprites aqua1.gif aqua2.gif aqua3.gif aqua4.gif aqua5.gif aqua6.gif aqua7.gif aqua8.gif aqua9.gif aqua10.gif aqua rapid1.png aqua rapid2.png aqua rapid3.png Aqua p2.png|Aqua's P2 color aqua p3.png|Aqua's P3 color Cards cardaqua1.gif cardaqua2.gif cardaqua3.gif cardaqua4.gif cardaqua5.gif gbcaquaend.png Other psxaquabg.PNG|Aqua's background psxloadaqua.PNG|Aqua's PSX Loading Screen